Life with the Officers
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A series of drabbles circling around the Dragon Officers and what they do when the Dragon Knights aren't there and the Lord is actually behaving. May or may not contain shonen ai
1. Rubber Bands

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: So a while back, I was discussing writing a drabble fic centering around the Officers with a reviewer of mine, because not only are they completely awesome characters, but outside of yaoi, dramatically unloved. So here is my take on what our beloved officers do when they're not doing what they do best.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Ruwalk, rubber band, Alfeegi.

0x0x0x0x0

Sometimes, Ruwalk thought, life was like a rubber band. Just when you thought it was going to hold together, it snapped back and hit you in the eye. Yes, life really was like a rubber band, between segments of stretching and snapping, it was actually quite pleasant and quite useful to have around.

When he voiced this thought to Alfeegi, his fellow dragon officer looked at him oddly and removed all rubber bands from Ruwalk's vicinity. The yellow dragon officer found this most amusing, especially since Alfeegi walked around for the rest of the day with one on his head and didn't notice.

Or at least he didn't until Kai-stern asked about it. Then he snapped.

Maybe, Ruwalk considered as he ran for his life, Alfeegi was more like a rubber band than life.

0x0x0x0x0

Reviews are loved, Requests will be written.


	2. Kitten

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: Attempting to update all my drabble fics at least once this weekend.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Kai-stern, Tetheus, Kitten.

0x0x0x0x0

Tetheus stared at the small ball of fluff sitting on top of Kai-stern's head. It mewed at him, pink mouth gaping open.

"What is that?" Tetheus asked, not being one to waste words. Kai-stern blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's a kitten." Tetheus sighed.

"I see that, why is it on your head?" Kai-stern grinned.

"To make people ask questions."

There were times when Tetheus really didn't understand Kai-stern.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	3. Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: annnnnd once again, update time rolls around.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Ruwalk, Alfeegi, and a stack of paperwork the size of the Dragon King? from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Ruwalk..." Alfeegi purred, eyes glinting dangerously as he eyed the brunette. Ruwalk shivered, but did not look up from where he was doodling on his paperwork. When he had woke up today and found Kai-stern missing, Rath stuck in a tree, and Rune on a rampage, he had decided that he was going to be deaf for the day.

"Ruwalk." Alfeegi demanded, tapping his foot against the floor angrily. Ruwalk shuddered, diving behind the stack of paperwork taller than Lykouleon.

"I am not here...You do not see me..." Ruwalk whispered, taking refuge in Kai-stern's unfinished work. Alfeegi's eye twitched.

Ruwalk, true to his word, was not seen for the rest of the day. But that had something to do with Alfeegi putting him in the infirmary instead of him hiding behind the paperwork.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	4. New Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: I had something to say, but I forgot.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: How about Kai-stern learns a new spell, but isn't clear what it does so he tries it out on a fellow officer? from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

Kai-Stern stared at the battered spell book on the desk in front of him, trying to figure out just what the spell on this page it was open to did. The incantation was clearly printed across the top of the page, but the description of what the spell did had been snatched away by some mischievous thief –Kai-Stern strongly suspected Rath-. The question of what exactly this spell did was bugging him, to the point where he wanted to cast it on someone just to see what happened.

Ruwalk felt a chill roll down his spine as he stepped into the library, then he saw Kai-Stern perched in the chair, over one of the books Rath had been banned from touching after ripping half a page out, and all was made clear. He had to get out of here before Kai-Stern noticed that he was here. Unfortunately as soon as he took a step back, Kai-Stern looked up and smiled.

The next thing he knew, the air about him was sparkling and he was on his back, in a dress fit for the Queen. Quite literally for as soon as it was off his body, her majesty stole it and soon after Kai-Stern was banned from touching that book as well as Rath.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	5. Alfeegi Alcohol

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: I had something to say, but I forgot.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Alfeegi must get drunk and in front of everyone from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Uhhh... .Tetheus..." Kai-Stern asked, his eyes not leaving Alfeegi's swaying form. The other dragon officer had switched clothes with the Queen and was happily belting out the lyrics to 'Dancing Queen'. It was such an out of character sight that the Dragon Officers had retreated to the corner of the ballroom, staring at Alfeegi with wide eyes. "What exactly did you put in Alfeegi's drink?"

Tetheus just smiled in response.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	6. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: I had something to say, but I forgot.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: One of the officers has a secret admirer and the others are dying to find out about it. from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

Ruwalk cautiously picked up the lavender envelope from the top of his 'in' box. Alfeegi glared at it as if it had killed his parents, gritting his teeth as Ruwalk cautiously picked up the letter opener and slit open the envelope, the scent of expensive perfume filling the room. The black haired male unfolded the letter and read it, turning bright red as Kai-Stern peeked into the room.

"Another letter?" He asked curiously, ignoring the fuming Alfeegi standing in the corner. He moved to stand behind Ruwalk, trying to read over his shoulder. Ruwalk squeaked and clutched the letter to his chest, refusing to let Kai-Stern see it. The white haired officer grinned.

"Come on Ruwalk, I just want to see who it's from." Kai-Stern whined. This had been going on for days, Ruwalk would find a colored envelope on top of his paperwork in the mornings, flip it open, filling the room with high-class perfume, read through it, blush, then shove the letter in his drawer and refuse to talk about it for the rest of the day. The white haired male looked over at Alfeegi for back up. "I'm sure Alfeegi wants to know who it's from too."

The teal-haired officer glared at Kai-Stern. He would gladly admit he wanted to know just who exactly was sending _his _Ruwalk love letters so he could rip her head off and then use her blood to decorate their, his and Ruwalk's, office. Of course, he wouldn't admit the last part out loud.

Instead of responding to the Kai-Stern's curious stare and Alfeegi's demanding glare, he stuffed the letter in his desk and started to furiously fill out paperwork, ignoring everything. After a few seconds, Kai-Stern realized that he had better get out of there before Alfeegi returned to his normal self and forced him to finish his paperwork as well.

Later that day:

Ruwalk cautiously peered into Tetheus's office, lavender envelope in hand. Seeing that the other officer was indeed in residence, and there wasn't anyone around, the yellow dragon officer crept into the office and put the letter on the other man's desk. Tetheus looked up from his novel, staring at the brunet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a cool tone, his face blank as always. Ruwalk blushed, his face turning pink.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment but..." He paused, noticing the cover of Tetheus's book and sighing before continuing. "Would you please stop sending me excerpts from your romance novels? It's giving Kai-Stern ideas and making Alfeegi absolutely furious."

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	7. Uniforms?

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Notes: Updating. Drabbles/Humor first, then serious fic.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Her highness decides to start a dress code for the officers when they're on duty. from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Ruwalk?" Kai-Stern asked, blinking in disbelief at the yellow officer. The brunet turned to him, lacy skirt swishing about the tops of his thighs. He flushed a bright red, looking down at the ground.

"Her majesty decided that we must wear uniforms," he said, trying not to stutter. "You have one too.... It's shorter."

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	8. Gas

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Notes: Updating. Drabbles/Humor first, then serious fic.

Warnings: May or may not be shounen ai. If it's requested, I will write it, but otherwise, I prefer to keep my drabbles pairing-free with few exceptions.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: For the officers, one of them has gas and it isn't pretty. from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Oh god," Ruwalk groaned, walking into the office. He immediately slapped his hand over his nose, trying to keep that stench from flooding his nostrils. It smelt like it would linger for days. "...What is that awful smell?" he demanded, staggering back, out of the room.

Alfeegi had the good sense to look embarrassed.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


End file.
